


Fashion Critic

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-05
Updated: 2004-02-05
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Spotlight on that God-awful trucker's hat Brian dons at the end of 106. Proof that the illustrious Mr. Kinney only looks sexy wearing *almost* everything.





	Fashion Critic

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Justin asked with disdain, staring at his normally gorgeous dark-haired lover as if he were an unsavory stain on the blue duvet.

Brian adjusted the trucker's cap and raised an eyebrow at the smaller man. "Problem, Sunshine?"

"You look like fucking Ashton Kutcher."

"I am way hotter than Ashton Kutcher."

"And I'm Demi Moore."

"..." 

"I refuse to blow you with that stupid ass hat on." Brian's cock was firm, but Justin stood his ground even firmer. 

"You never let me have any fun," Brian grumbled, tossing the offending headpiece underneath the bed.


End file.
